Bored
by trollololololol
Summary: Princess Zelda is bored  with the routine that dominates her life. Is there a way she can get out of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice and read and review!  
**

She was unhappy. It wasn't that she was poor, or stressed, or even wrongfully married. She was just bored.

Bored of her pompous way of living. Bored of not being allowed outside of the castle. Bored of doing the same routine every single day.

She wanted adventure, tragedy, and romance! She wanted to leave her boring old castle behind and find something fun for her to do!

But no, the only time something even remotely fun for her happened, it always ended up with her being trapped in a dungeon, waiting for the Hero of Time to rescue her.

She didn't see the point of staying in a castle. No matter how many guards they sent to protect her from the evil clutches of Ganondorf, he always, _always_, managed to get his grubby claws on her once again. It wasn't that the guards were bad at their job, it's just, Ganon was always better at stealing her. The only one who could stand up to him was the Hero of Time.

And she was tired of that. She wanted to be able to do it herself. She wanted to ruthlessly stab Ganon through his heart, if there was one, and violently massacre his remains.

But no. She was the delicate princess. She was the king's pride and joy. She could only be whatever a _princess_ should be. She was never allowed to pursue what she wanted; to get a working NAA .22 Magnum Mini Revolver. But it wasn't lady like. So the king instead hired the best mercenaries and warriors a king could buy. He could never let anyone harm her.

Yet around every two years, the security get lax enough so Ganon swoops in and steals her.

Didn't he ever get tired of the same routine, too? Why didn't he ever steal anyone like Ruto? Or the Deku Princess? Maybe even Midna? (Well, to be fair, Midna would beat the shit out of him before he could even try.)

Maybe if she did something unpredictable, something so daring, so bold, she might break the routine that has been haunting her, and all the other past Zeldas.

Like run away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope I can still keep your interest until at least the next chapter.

* * *

**

Zelda ran as fast as she could. There was no turning back now. She had planted the fake dummy and faked illness. She disguised herself in her maid's, Impa's, old Sheikah clothes and sprinted to her preplanned route.

When she reached the outskirts of Hyrule, she needed confirmation that what she was doing was justified. That even though she wasn't able to say goodbye to her father or tell her how much she had appreciated her life in the castle, the ends justified the means. So she decided to visit the one person who might actually understand.

Why could it only be him. Why is he the only person that can give her the right advice when she needs it. Out of the thousands of people in the world, it had to be him.

The one person that made her feel lightheaded. The one person who made her blush whenever he got too close. The one person she couldn't stop thinking about, whether it was his smile, his laugh, or even the adorable way he brushed his hair out of his eyes. It had to be him.

* * *

"Umm, 'scuse me, miss."

Zelda snapped out of the daydream she was having about Link's lower lip, just quick enough to register the fact the little boy had said 'miss', even though she was dressed as her male counterpart, Sheik, "Hmmm?"

The boy was utterly scared by the scary man's voice that seemed to be much higher than a girl's. "I was jus' wonderin'... does it take long to try to make yourself look like a guy, miss."

"Is it obvious that I'm a girl?" Zelda was surprised, she had done her best to try to make it impossible to tell she was a girl.

"Well, umm, the pretty pink unicorn you're suffocatin' kinda gave it away."

She gasped, she had forgotten she had taken her best friend, Mr. FuzzleBumps, with her. It must've been an unconscious desire, or reflex, or something! But she couldn't abandon Mr. FuzzleBumps in a ditch somewhere, he was too precious.

"Should I just give up trying to be a guy?" She asked the kid, thinking that maybe her disguise was too transparent.

"It depends... Are you here for a girl, or a guy?" The boy said, the innocence dazzling in his eyes.

Zelda blushed, she immediately thought of Link, although, there was no one else in this town she knew. As she started to drift off, thinking about his sparkling eyes, she anchored herself back to the ground and said, "I'm looking for a guy," She sighed, "A guy with beautiful blue eyes and luscious blond hair."

The little boy excitedly pointed at himself, thinking that someone from the outside would tell him about the world.

She laughed, "No, a bigger version of you. He has a green cap and sometimes there's a blue light, following him and giving him advice."

"Oh!" The boy's eyes shined brilliantly, "You're talking about Link! He's over by Goddess spring!"

Zelda smiled, the little boy's face was literally ':D' "Thank you. You've been such a great help, can I ask for your name?"

The blond boy smiled, "It's Young Link, miss." He ran away, laughing.

Zelda looked after him questioningly, but soon looked at a sketchy map Young Link had drawn on with an arrowhead. She looked up just as he was flickering in and out of dimensions.


End file.
